Glass Hearts
by hellyeahgleek
Summary: Quinntana Week 2012: Day 5-Family Life. Quinn wants a baby so badly, but Santana doesn't want to see her wife get hurt again. She doesn't want to see Quinn's glass heart shatter.


Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Day 5: Family Life

* * *

><p>Quinn cried herself to sleep at night. Every night, since a month ago, it was always the same-Quinn would go to be about half an hour before Santana, which left her enough time to sob into her pillow, and then sleep.<p>

But she wasn't so lucky this night.

Santana had been complaining of a headache all day, but Quinn was hoping it would pass, because otherwise she wouldn't be able to cry. Santana said no more about her headache later that evening, so Quinn assumed she felt better. However, when Quinn was mid-weep, her face pressed against her soaked-through pillow, shaking uncontrollably, Santana came in, holding a paracetamol and a glass of water. The Latina rushed to her wife's side of the bed and knelt down on the floor, not before carefully placing her items down.

"Quinn, sweetie? What's the matter, baby?" Santana whispered softly, stroking the side of Quinn's face delicately. Santana hated to see her baby cry, especially if she couldn't comfort her.

Quinn didn't respond for a few minutes, not until she had calmed down slightly. She hiccupped, muffled by the pillow.

"I-I...I just want a child so much, San," Quinn whispers and rolls over to face Santana. She brings her knees up to her chest and hugs them, sniffing. Santana looks sympathetically at her. Ever since Quinn had a miscarriage, she had not been quite the same. Everyone thought a baby would fix that, but Santana was worried for her wife-what if the same thing happened? Quinn was so delicate and fragile; she had been through so much. She just had to protect her, she couldn't watch her fall and break, like glass. It would just kill Santana. If Quinn hurts, she hurts; it was almost as if they shared a soul, so they felt the same emotions, the same happiness, and the same pain.

"I know, Quinnie, I know. So do I but...are you ready? I don't want to see you hurt again," Santana sighs and pushes a strand of blonde hair out of her beautiful wife's face. Ever since their fairytale wedding, Santana had fallen even more deeply in love with Quinn, and she knew Quinn had too. A year later and Quinn decided she wanted to start a family, which Santana agreed to; she would love a little Lopez-Fabray running around the house. They decided on a donor and Quinn was soon pregnant. However, four months into the pregnancy and things took a turn for the worst. Everyone was incredibly supportive, including Brittany, Santana's ex-girlfriend, who had been dumped a matter of weeks before Quinn and Santana got together. Britt had always been bitter about that, but she seemed to be okay now, especially since she was seeing other people, currently a girl called Sasha.

"Of course I am, Sanny! And it won't happen again, I'll be extra careful this time," Quinn promises, and Santana wants to believe her, she wants to say 'of course, let's try again' but she knows in the back of her mind something will go wrong and she'll be to blame, although Quinn would never blame Santana, only herself.

"Quinn, you _know _the miscarriage was a natural thing, you didn't do anything wrong. You were the best, you ate healthily, you didn't smoke or drink, you drank plenty of fluids, got enough rest...Quinn, I can't let you do this again, not so soon. It's only been one month,"

"For fuck's sake, Santana! Don't you see? I will be fine. Please, Santana. Baby, please, I want a baby so badly, I _need _a baby. San, please, I love you, please, I'll be fine, we will have a child after 9 months, I _promise, _everything will be fine!" Quinn's voice becomes strained. She wants to shake Santana, make her see how desperately she needs a baby. Ever since losing Beth to Shelby, she's been incredibly broody, and then that miscarriage...

Quinn sits up slightly and grips Santana's hands. She stares deep into Santana's dark eyes, her own hazel ones still slightly damp and bloodshot. Santana wants to say no, but she knows that Quinn will either continue to persist or start wailing, and the sounds of Q's cries make San's heart break.

"Fine." Quinn squeals and hugs Santana tightly, causing the blonde to topple onto her wife on the floor. They both end up in a fit of giggles. They roll over and smile at each other.

"I've never loved you more than I do right now," Quinn admits and Santana blushes.

"Same. You're so beautiful Quinn, our baby girl or baby boy is gonna be a total stunner,"

* * *

><p><em>10 months later<em>

* * *

><p>It took one month for them to find a donor, but it was time well spent, as they found the perfect guy-he looked like Santana, but male, so when Quinn gave birth to Lucy Maria Lopez-Fabray, people actually thought Santana had impregnated the blonde, the resemblance of the two women was so uncanny. She had Quinn's heart shaped face and her beautiful eyes, but Santana's (or rather, James, the donor's) plump lips and dark hair, and a mix of both skin tones. She was stunning, and Santana couldn't be happier, and neither could Quinn.<p>

Everyone came to congratulate them, even Britt, who came with her pregnant fiancée, Sasha, a massive grin plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>One night, when Quinn was putting baby Lucy to bed, Santana snuck in and wrapped her tan arms around her wife's stomach. She peered over her shoulder into the cot and smiled. Lucy was already starting to drift off.<p>

"The most beautiful girls in the universe both belong to me," Santana whispers into Quinn's ear and kisses her on the cheek.


End file.
